


糖果《XXX》正文+番外

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 番外在最后。全文一起贴过来了。你们看完就完了吗？吃肉都这么冷漠吗？





	糖果《XXX》正文+番外

**Author's Note:**

> 番外在最后。  
> 全文一起贴过来了。  
> 你们看完就完了吗？吃肉都这么冷漠吗？

XXX

-

最后一丝暖黄色的光消失在天边，整个世界又被黑色和那些闪亮的灯光占领——闵玧其站在酒吧门口抽完手里的那根烟，接着顺势把烟头按在墙壁上狠狠地碾灭。他看看旁边的人微微点头说道：“开始营业吧。”说完就掀开门口的帘子走了进去。

自从去年那件事以后，政府对酒吧的运营管控愈发严格，隔三差五都有穿着制服或是便装混进来检查的“有关人士”，就连闵玧其这家店都不能幸免——他孝敬上面人的钱向来给的最多，却还是没能打通关卡，说到底也是omega愈发珍贵的缘故。  
谁能想到会有omega胆大到喷上伪装香水混进酒吧，结果信息素弄得酒吧里的大多数alpha都失态从而引发大型斗殴事件呢？那家酒吧就在闵玧其对门，现在那扇卷帘门上还贴着大大的封条。换个人的话，这事也就随随便便糊弄过去了，顶多应付个三两月，大家还是心照不宣地什么都玩——只是那个omega身份不简单，背后牵扯了太多太多利益，这才搞的他们这些开酒吧的跟着倒了霉。

“对了，新找的乐队是明天开始上班吧？”经过吧台的时候闵玧其冲着调酒师扬了扬下巴问道，乐队是对方找来的熟人，听说也是小有名气，不知怎么地会给他面子来自己酒吧。  
调酒师嘴里叼着烟，调好手中那杯暗绿色的饮料才慢吞吞地开口回答闵玧其的话。“嗯，明天来。他们的主唱有事，所以要迟一天。”他见闵玧其还不走，不免要多为自己的熟人美言几句：“你放心，肯定靠谱，包君满意。”  
闵玧其笑笑，说道：“我满不满意倒没那么重要，关键是客人满意。”  
调酒师也跟着笑了笑，只是笑容中暗示的意味更重。“贝斯手是个骚|货。”他意有所指地舔了舔嘴唇，继续说道：“你能想象比发情期的omega还能浪的beta吗？”

“说的你好像跟omega搞过一样。”闵玧其不屑一顾。虽然他也曾有过一些荒唐的过往，但仅限于最简单的那些路数，并没有真的和哪个omega或是beta发生点什么实质性的内容。  
调酒师被闵玧其的那句话激到了，声音提高了一度：“嘿，那你呢？你跟omega搞过吗？”说着手指还比了一个下流的姿势。  
闵玧其早就习惯他在工作时间的这种疯癫状态，耸耸肩不再接话。  
“总之......”像是回味起了什么似的，调酒师开口带着些沙哑，“明天你就知道了。”

-

酒吧的二楼都是包间，最小的、靠近街面的那一间被闵玧其改造成了自己的休息室。他不爱在酒吧过夜，只要条件允许都会开车回家。但做生意嘛，难免遇到一个突发情况，所以有一个可以休息的地方还是很重要的。

比如，他现在就坐在窗沿上，看着楼下那个看起来柔柔弱弱的男孩一挑二，用拳头打服了这条街上的两个惯偷。闵玧其一向睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要那两位不闹到自己店里来，平时遇到了还会打个招呼、散一根烟——结交朋友总比得罪人好，哪怕是坏朋友。  
那男孩身手了得，像是系统地学习过擒拿格斗又混了些歪门邪道在里面，每一下动作都干脆利落，丝毫不拖泥带水。现在他左脚踩在那个高个的惯偷脸上，歪了歪脖子盯着趴在不远处地上的矮个子：“还来吗？”

矮个子不住摇头，鼻血流到了嘴巴都不敢擦。“不来了不来了，我们错了。”  
男孩子脚底那个也发出一些正体不明的声音附和着。  
男孩冷哼一声，勾了勾手指，矮个子立刻慌慌张张地向前爬去。

“把我的东西还给我。”男孩出了气，再开口的时候语气也没那么硬了，“我还有事呢。”  
矮个子爬到男孩脚边，接着从他脚下那个高个子的外套内袋里摸出一个钱包，双手颤抖捧着钱包物归原主，“不、不好意思，都是我们不好。我们不该以为你是omega就......”  
他这话还没说完就被一声惨厉的尖叫打断——那男孩竟是抬脚狠狠踩向了高个子的手指——这些惯偷的铁饭碗，踩下去还不算完，同时还微微抬起脚跟只用脚尖发力左右碾压。“哦？不是omega就可以偷了吗？”男孩脸上的表情很有意思，“就算我是omega又怎么样？你是beta还是alpha，还要重新比过吗？”

“不敢不敢。”矮个子鼓足勇气伸手，想要移开男孩的脚，可还没等他碰到，男孩就已经收回了自己的左脚，然后拍了拍钱包，盯着地上的两人微笑。  
高个子好不容易被朋友扶着跪坐起来，嘴里想骂又不敢，只偷偷用眼神扫量。  
男孩像是终于满意，“免费送你们一课，不用谢。”说完又整理了根本没有乱的衣服，转身走向了街边的酒吧——

闵玧其脸上的笑意慢慢隐去，妈的，这个小屁孩怎么会来自己的酒吧？

-

现在还没到开门的时间，其实整条街都比较安静。正如同之前在楼上看好戏的自己一样，闵玧其相信还有不少双眼睛也时刻关注着刚才街上的单方面殴打事件。

酒吧的门被人不轻不重地敲了几下，没等到应答也不打算放弃，停顿几秒后又重复了相同的敲门节奏。  
保安在一楼靠近门边的沙发上补瞌睡。估计是梦到了什么活色生香的画面，那张凶巴巴的脸上竟然挂着难以形容的满意表情。然而扰人清梦的作恶者并无自觉性，一点一点地加大了敲门的力度。闵玧其站在楼梯上冷冷看着，他倒是很想知道，刚才那个男孩想要干嘛。

保安终于被吵醒，骂骂咧咧地爬起来，随便抹了抹嘴边的口水就愤怒地打开了酒吧的大门。“他妈的，还没到点呢，敲什么敲？赶着上路吗？”  
闵玧其没听到那男孩说了声音，只是感觉保安的态度有些改变。  
“是，我们开酒吧当然是为了接待客人，但是——”保安顿了顿，又拉开另一扇门，然后探着身子出去指了指那扇门板上钉着的木牌，“我们不接待omega！该死的，你不识字吗？”

“我当然识字。”男孩的声音在这一刻传了进来，“可我不是omega。”  
保安搓了搓鼻子，把男孩上下打量，“我说，你不是omega的话，那我也不是alpha。”他极力克制自己对对方外貌的遐想，“趁我没发火之前走吧。我的小兄弟可不像我这么好说话。”说着用手拉了拉裤子。  
“我是来面试的。呃，或许也不叫面试。”男孩后退几步看了看招牌，“是这里没错。我是新来的乐队主唱。”

“你？主唱？”保安像是听了什么笑话似的，“哈哈哈哈哈，就算是主唱也不会是你这样的......小朋友，你知道酒吧是什么地方吗？要是被人占了便宜可不要哭哦。像你这样的小可爱，一旦哭起来只会让我更有兴趣。”  
闵玧其听不下去了，快步从楼梯下去，走到了保安身后。保安回头看到是他，表情尴尬又慌乱，“老、老板，这个人说......”  
闵玧其摆摆手，“你去吧，我都听到了。”  
“你好，我叫田柾国，是乐队主唱。”男孩悄悄松了一口气，他还以为需要再打一架，眼前这个被叫做老板的人看起来比先前那个臭流氓好说话多了。

-

酒吧开业前一个半小时，乐队的人终于都到齐了。  
调酒师人模狗样儿地作为中间者介绍了双方，然后用一个一点儿都不含蓄地眼神暗示闵玧其注意看那个他口中比omega还能浪的beta贝斯手。闵玧其看了一眼，觉得这一群beta都没先前那个看起来像omega的alpha顺眼，也不知道调酒师是什么品味，竟然会和那个贝斯手勾搭在一起。

吐槽归吐槽，闵玧其对他们的表情还算满意——当然，90分的高分多半都是田柾国挣到的，闵玧其忍不住地一遍遍可惜，好好的人怎么就是个alpha呢？AA恋现在不少见，但大多数人还是更喜欢香甜柔软的omega吧？  
他依着吧台，放下了手里的酒杯，转头问道：“主唱真是alpha？”  
“你见过他打人吗？”调酒师心有余悸，“我见过。那样的人就算是omega我也不敢要。找他不就是等着家暴吗？”

闵玧其把想说的话憋了回去。

时间倒转到田柾国自我介绍的时候。  
闵玧其友好地伸出右手，“酒吧老板，闵玧其。”  
“闵玧其，你这里有吃的吧？我饿了，能让我坐下来吃点东西吗？”田柾国脸上满是期待，伸出手和闵玧其握了握。“我刚从车站过来，还没来得及吃饭。”  
闵玧其愣了好几秒，“你想吃什么？”

最后田柾国随便找了张桌子坐下，嘴里包着刚出锅不久的炒饭咀嚼几下，又端起玻璃杯灌了一口可乐。“啊，真爽。”  
“你......慢点吃。”闵玧其又点了根烟，“我怕你噎死。那今晚的表演可就悬了。”  
田柾国不好意思地笑了笑，把嘴里的东西都咽下去以后才开口说道：“最近在赶作业，有点忙。今天凌晨三点我才从实验室出来，回家眯了一会儿就赶紧过来了。”  
闵玧其拍拍他的肩膀，“没事，慢慢吃，我跟你开玩笑呢。”不知是不是他的错觉，手放到对方肩膀上的瞬间，他感觉到了对方的抗拒。

不过总体说来田柾国给他的印象很好，所以闵玧其并不认同调酒师的看法——田柾国不像是那种不分青红皂白就挥拳头的人，至少在自己面前乖的像一只无害的小动物。想到这里闵玧其又有点上火，所以田柾国怎么能是alpha呢？

-

最近酒吧的生意很好，每次田柾国上台唱歌的时候，不光是那些alpha客人，就连酒吧里的beta服务生都会被他吸引，完全忘记自己是谁、在做什么。  
当然也有不少人质疑过田柾国的第二性征，但有那个大嘴巴的调酒师在，关于田柾国以往那些以一敌N，拳打脚踢alpha的战事基本无人不知、无人不晓。有胆大地私下找田柾国问过，没得到满意的回答就想了下三滥的手段在酒吧外面堵人。

那次闵玧其已经离开酒吧有别的事，突然发现手机没带又骑着机车回来拿，车还没停稳，就看三四个人围着田柾国动手动脚。田柾国的食量大，表演结束后总是会加餐，为此闵玧其还特意吩咐过厨房换着花样为他准备夜宵。正是因为这样，他才会落单，被人逮到。不过用不着闵玧其帮忙，田柾国又一次展现了暴力美学——仿佛是加速过的画面一样，小巷子里只有他一个人还站立着。  
“操，你算什么东西也敢跟我们动手？”田柾国的手下败将还不认输，捂着肚子继续用言语恶心田柾国。“你等着吧，下次我一定操进你的屁股。”  
田柾国一把捏住他的下巴，冷冷开口道：“你再说一遍。”  
那人张口，显然是不把田柾国当一回事：“说就说，谁怕......”剩下的话淹没在手枪上膛的声音中。

闵玧其弯下腰，语气十分温柔：“还想说什么？”  
冰冷的枪口抵在太阳穴上不是什么好体验，那人咬咬牙：“你、你、你要做什么？”  
田柾国吃惊地看着闵玧其，整个人又切换到小动物状态：“老板，你怎么来了。”  
“你说我要做什么？”闵玧其抬头看了一眼田柾国，冲他笑了笑。“不用等下次，这一次我就用枪管操进你的屁股怎么样？”

田柾国忍不住笑了，笑声特别可爱：“枪会脏的。”  
“是、是啊，枪会脏的。”被威胁的人终于服软，“这都是误会，误会。”其余人等也跟着应和，看来只是精虫上脑才会想到来后门堵人。  
闵玧其开口道：“是误会吗？”  
田柾国无意再和这些人浪费时间，点了点头：“就算是吧。”  
闵玧其这才收了枪，“滚。”

等到人都走了，闵玧其终于有机会好好看了看田柾国：“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”田柾国揉了揉肚子，“就是刚吃过饭，剧烈运动不太舒服。”  
闵玧其走过去扶住他，“痛？”  
“不痛，就是不舒服。”田柾国倒吸一口冷气，“长跑的时候岔气的感觉。”  
“那进去休息一会儿？”闵玧其提议，“你这样我也不放心让你走。”  
田柾国很诚实，“里面太吵了。”

......  
闵玧其一时之间不知道说什么好，最后把人带去了二楼那间休息室。

-

可能是体力消耗太大，再加上血液都积极地涌向胃部帮助消化，田柾国靠在休息室的沙发上没多久就眯着眼睛睡了过去。  
闵玧其下楼跟保安交待完，推开门看到的就是田柾国睡的微微张嘴的模样。旁边的小圆桌上还放着一杯没喝完的茶。他还以为田柾国已经走了，没想到对方竟然会毫无防备地在这里睡过去。也对，田柾国的武力值摆在那样，想必也不需要特意防备什么。

真是没心没肺啊。  
闵玧其皱眉，心说alpha是不是都没心没肺。但这样一来，好像把自己也骂了进去。他无奈地摇摇头，伸手戳了戳田柾国的脸颊。  
田柾国不舒服地动了动，并没有醒过来。

皮肤倒是真的很滑，也没什么胡茬。  
之前闵玧其看过田柾国的学生证，这个看起来像未成年的男孩其实已经快要满20岁了，穿着制服拍的证件照显得他更年幼。  
“你说说你，难道看不出来我是什么意思吗？”闵玧其忍不住小声抱怨，他以为自己做的够明显了，毕竟那些照顾都是实打实的，大家都能看到。但田柾国一点不开窍，总是笑着说一句谢谢玧其哥。笑话，谁稀罕那些谢谢啊。  
“痒......”田柾国嘴里嘟囔着，手指轻轻挠了挠刚才闵玧其碰过的地方。

算了，他也并不是要把人吵醒。  
闵玧其收回手，却突然闻到了一种奇怪的香气。他慢慢抬起右手看了看，接着凑近了一吸气，唔，是淡淡的带着甜腻的气息，不过还掺杂了别的什么味道。怎么回事，他不记得自己之前碰过什么甜点或是吧台的甜酒。闵玧其狐疑地盯着手指，又盯向熟睡的人——难道是田柾国吗？难道这个alpha为了不让自己显得太有攻击性特意喷了能够中和气息的beta香水吗？

想到了这一点闵玧其立刻便想要证实。

明明休息室里没有第三个人的存在，闵玧其还是心虚地左看右看，然后小心翼翼地坐到了沙发上田柾国旁边的空位。他慢慢地靠近再靠近，生怕一个不小心功亏一篑，吓醒了田柾国，然后被当作是什么变态——  
田柾国喉咙里发出细微的呢喃，接着头一偏，嘴唇刚好擦过闵玧其的嘴唇。

闵玧其快吓到灵魂出窍。  
“不舒服。”田柾国微微皱眉，“嗯......不舒服。”这一张嘴说梦话，闵玧其便闻到了和刚才手指上缠绕着的相同气温。怎么，田柾国是武装到牙齿了吗？怎么呼吸里都带着甜味？

闵玧其稳了稳神，轻言细语地套话：“哪里不舒服？”  
“热。热啊。”田柾国像是个在向爸爸妈妈撒娇的小朋友，嘟着嘴巴睫毛轻轻颤抖。“我不舒服嘛。”  
闵玧其听完便伸手摸了摸田柾国的额头，确实，对方的体温要比自己高。正在这个时候田柾国猛地睁开眼，眯着眼睛适应了一下房间里的灯光后，他出手迅速地掐住了闵玧其的脖子，“你想干嘛？”

“你发烧了。”虽然心跳快的像是刚跑完百米冲刺，但闵玧其脸上很平静，叫人看不出端倪，“要我送你回家吗？还是去医院看看。”  
田柾国这才反应过来眼前的人不是别人而是闵玧其。他松开手，“抱歉，我不知道是你。”  
“没事。”闵玧其很体贴地起身，从旁边的单人床上拿过一床薄毯搭在田柾国身上。“夜里气温低，搭着吧。”  
田柾国道了谢，最后裹着毯子由闵玧其陪着下楼打车回家。

-

时隔几周闵玧其回想时，眼前总是晃着田柾国腹部那片露出来的皮肤。

他送田柾国下楼打车，两个人站在灯红酒绿的街上聊了几句。大概对方已经不设防，竟然主动说起了从小到大遇到的第二性征乌龙事件。  
“所以长了这样的一张脸真是讨厌。”田柾国把毯子紧了紧，“真想跟谁换一换。”  
“要跟我换吗？”闵玧其和他开玩笑，“你这张脸哪里讨厌了，明明很好。”  
田柾国耸耸肩，“老板你别说笑了，你这张脸其实也蛮......”他顿了顿，“我不想总被人当成omega。”  
“所以才用暴力解决问题吗？”闵玧其抬手揉了揉男孩的头发——发丝和脸蛋一样柔软。“虽然性征分化真的很操蛋——不好意思，我说脏话了。但我们不得不承认，这是无可奈何的事。不是所有的alpha都想成为alpha，也不是所有的beta都愿意接受平凡的beta身份......更别提omega了，他们是最无能无力的一群人。”

田柾国清清嗓子，“也不一定无能为力。”  
“嗯？”闵玧其转过头，“怎么说？”  
“如果我是omega，我是说如果。”田柾国眼中闪着奇异的光彩，“我也一样会努力变得很强，不让任何人欺负我。我不允许alpha来挑我，只能是我去挑选自己喜欢的alpha。根深蒂固的东西不一定是好东西，总要有人推着这操蛋社会进步的。呃，我这么说，你是不是不太能接受？”  
闵玧其笑道：“不会。我认为你说的很对。”田柾国身上的闪光点很多，看久了总有一种遨游太空的眩晕感。闵玧其低头，“你的鞋带散了。”

“啊。”田柾国刚要弯腰，小腿就被闵玧其轻轻虚握。  
闵玧其已经蹲下去：“我来吧，你裹着毯子不方便。”说完重新系好了散掉的左边鞋带，又重新扯开右边的鞋带，稳稳地打好一个蝴蝶结。“如果你要喜欢的alpha，我算是吗？我是说，不一定是那样的喜欢。”  
田柾国瘪瘪嘴，故作神秘：“你猜呢？”  
“我不知道。”闵玧其诚实作答，男孩比他想象中的还要难懂。  
“对自己有点信心啊——”田柾国伸手，“啊，有空车来了。”

闵玧其跟着看过去，一辆出租车稳稳当当地停在两人面前。  
“那我先走了。”田柾国挥挥手，“今天谢谢你了。”他拉开车门，“对了，毯子......”拉扯毯子的时候不小心带起了下面的衣物，露出了肌肉纹理漂亮的腹部。  
闵玧其不动声色地移开了视线，“改天还我吧。”

-

连续三天的店庆活动以后，闵玧其干脆关店好好休息了两天。按照以往的安排，店庆只搞两天活动。但因为客人真的太多，又都是冲着乐队来的，闵玧其在和乐队商量以后增加了一天，当然也单独给乐队成员包了大红包。

虽说店庆时的折扣力度惊人，但闵玧其一点没亏，反而比旺季的平均水平还要高，不然他也不会那么爽快地发红包——田柾国除外。  
乐队一周表演三天，分别是周三、周五和周六。偶尔遇上田柾国学业安排不过来的情况才会酌情调整。所以在两天休息后接到对方打来的请假电话时闵玧其并没有很惊讶，“要再休息一天吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国在电话那头支支吾吾的，“可能不止一天。”  
“有考试？”闵玧其本来都要答应了却鬼使神差地多问了一句。

田柾国有些为难，“不是考试。是我......生病了。”  
闵玧其从他的声音中并没有听出什么端倪，心中担忧的同时也不免疑惑，“真的吗？”  
“嗯。真的生病了。”田柾国答道，“如果因为这个要扣钱的话，那就都扣我的吧。”  
闵玧其阻止他继续往下说，“我不是在计较这个。什么病？你有没有去看过医生？”

田柾国站在浴室里，脸上是还没干的水渍，而镜子里的人满脸通红，看起来简直不像话。他拧开水龙头又往脸上拍了一点冷水：“我有药。只是需要时间。”  
“好，我信你。”闵玧其不再纠结，“如果需要帮助就给我打电话。”他之前问过，田柾国没有住校，而是自己在校外租了一套房子。起初他还以为对方搬出去住了为了方便进行恋爱活动，结果乐队的人都笑作一团说没有比田柾国更洁身自好的alpha了——“我怀疑他连手枪都没有打过。”话正是那个贝斯手说的。

田柾国伸脚踢了踢贝斯手，“要试试吗？”  
贝斯手来劲儿了，“好啊，我早就想跟你睡了。”  
闵玧其心里不爽，脸上还不好表现出来。哪知道下一秒田柾国拍拍他的大腿，“玧其哥，把你的手枪借我。”

一群人又笑了，然后在闵玧其把真枪摆出来以后集体噤声。  
田柾国是唯一一个笑着的人，他一把拿起枪，仰起头用枪口滑过自己的喉咙然后是锁骨，最后嘴里“呯”的一声，把枪还给了闵玧其。“不好意思，我好像喝多了。”  
贝斯手脸色难看的要命：“我收回那句话。”  
“哼。”田柾国拍拍他的脸，“这就对了。”

闵玧其脑中不自觉地要勾勒出田柾国一个人在家里可怜兮兮的模样，最后找调酒师要来贝斯手的电话，在嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声中问到了田柾国的地址。

-

空手上门是不礼貌的行为，所以闵玧其买了一箱牛奶（帮助补钙强身健体）又弄了一个果篮（五颜六色维生素丰富），这才照着地址开车找到了那栋看起来有点年头的小区楼。

“东西放在门口就好。”田柾国听到门铃响还以为是外卖到了，他浑身湿漉漉的，像是才从水里捞出来似的，实在没有办法开门。  
闵玧其愣了愣，还以为田柾国已经从猫眼中看到了自己。如果不让自己进门的话，难道是得了重感冒怕传染？可声音听起来又不是那么回事，所以他又敲了敲门，顺便表明了自己的身份，“田柾国是我，我来看看你。”

“嗯？”田柾国眯着眼睛好不容易挪动到了门口，他拉开门里那道猫眼的栅栏，“怎么是你？”左手压在门把手上，下意识地想要开门把人迎进来。不，不对。闵玧其是好人，但他是个alpha，自己怎么能把alpha放进来。田柾国用力掐了掐自己的手心，试图清醒一点。  
“开门，你是不是不舒服？我马上送你去医院。”闵玧其心急如焚，“我是开车过来的，去医院很方便。”  
田柾国贴着门，说话带着一丝哭腔：“不、不用去医院，我自己可以的。”

那股甜味出现了。  
闵玧其心中的疑问藏也藏不住，“田柾国，你不开门的话，我就找人撬门了——快打开，我需要确认你真的没问题。”  
两人隔着一扇门僵持，谁都不肯先让步。

许是闵玧其喊话的声音太大，对门的邻居都看不过眼开了自己的门。在问清楚情况以后，那个看起来很热心的阿姨走了出来：“你是小国的朋友吗？”  
“是的。”闵玧其转过身，“阿姨您知道他怎么了吗？”  
“那孩子估计又在捱发情期了。”阿姨压低了声音凑近闵玧其的耳朵，“我看你是beta吧？好好劝劝他，别总是用抑制剂了。那玩意儿用太多就不顶事儿了，对身体也不好。”她略带担忧地看向对面的门，“上次幸好是我和我女儿发现了他家门没关好，不然真是......”

闵玧其脑子里像被雷炸过——什么？！田柾国竟然真的是个omega。  
阿姨还在絮絮叨叨：“既然你们是好朋友，你又是个beta，一会儿进去了先帮他暂时标记一下吧。我挺喜欢那孩子的，可千万别出什么事啊。”  
“我......尽量。”闵玧其深吸一口气，跟热心的阿姨道别以后重新站回了田柾国的家门口。

那股味道愈发浓烈，好像下一秒就要冲破铁门挤进自己的怀抱。  
闵玧其握拳，把想说的话在心里温习了好几次才开口说道：“抱歉，我这么说或许有些趁人之危。但如果你需要的话——”  
“我不需要！”田柾国极力忍耐，但意志力在发情期面前不堪一击。“快滚！你的味道让我受不了。”  
闵玧其苦笑，“我是说，如果你需要的话，我可以帮你找医生来，我有认识的医生能帮你好好地解决这个问题。至少，能平稳地度过这段时期。”  
“我不要打针！”田柾国侧脸贴在铁门上，铁门冰冷的温度让他觉得舒服。

问题就在这里了。  
口服抑制剂的效果本就不如针剂，甚至还出现了极少几例对omega无用的用药反馈。正因如此，口服抑制剂也在一点一点地退出市场，多数omega都根据自己的身体情况选择注射作用时间长短不同的针剂。  
闵玧其没想到天不怕地不怕的田柾国会害怕打针，觉得对方又好笑又可爱。然而喜爱的心情先放到一边，他现在更怕omega会活生生地熬到昏过去。闵玧其试着拉了拉门，想要让里面的人在自己还能忍耐的情况下配合一些，没想到门真的被拉开了——田柾国在不知不觉中抓着门把手压了下去，门一开就直接往外摔。幸好他反应灵敏，第一时间抱住了闵玧其的腿，不然这一下磕到地上破相都是小事，万一碰着骨头才真的要命。

-

太软了，omega的身体太软了。  
闵玧其把人弄上沙发以后满脑子只有这一个想法。这下他没有忘记要关好门，顺便又抽一张纸巾撕开搓成了两个小小的纸团塞进了鼻孔里——他妈的，真是他妈的......omega到底是什么魔鬼哦？  
闵玧其努力控制住自己不去看沙发上的田柾国，手忙脚乱地摸出手机联系医生。在这么紧急的情况下，对方的手机竟然还无法接通，操，难道是在做手术吗？闵玧其在屋子里来回走动，越走越热，坐下来冷静了一会儿才想要要接水喂给田柾国喝。

田柾国很配合，软绵绵地靠着闵玧其自己端着杯子小口小口地吞咽，只不过身体接触的那部分皮肤烧的厉害，贴上闵玧其以后就生出一点不想离开的想法。很快，这一点想法愈演愈烈，他闭着眼睛，额头在闵玧其的肩膀上蹭了蹭：“我不舒服。”  
“我知道你不舒服。”闵玧其都佩服自己可以坐怀不乱，“不过我没联系到医生，辛苦你再坚持一下。”眼下这种情况他也不能贸然抱着omega出门——别说出门了，他觉得自己现在要想离开沙发都很难。

“坚持不了了嘛......”田柾国的动作一会儿快一会儿慢，活像瘾君子犯了毒瘾。“你离我远一点。”  
“哦。”闵玧其也不敢碰他，自己慢慢往旁边移动。可田柾国几乎成了他的身体挂件，纸团压根就堵不住omega身上好闻的味道。“你......先撒手。”  
田柾国眼睛眨了眨，“玧其哥，我选你不好吗？”  
“好倒是好，可你......”闵玧其别过头，伸手去掰田柾国的手指，“你在发情期，说什么好不好的。”  
田柾国听完就委屈了：“我又没有要你负责。”  
“可我想对你负责！”闵玧其吼完才觉得不好意思，“我是说......哪怕我之前以为你是alpha，还认真考虑过领养孩子，你突然之间变成了omega我也没想过要随便玩玩。”他认真地看着眼睛不太能顺利聚焦的田柾国，“你懂我的意思吗？”  
田柾国不懂。发情的omega哪能懂这个，稀里糊涂地点点头就仰起了头：“你至少可以给我一个吻吧？”

-

别说是一个吻了，田柾国要十个、一百个、一千个闵玧其都愿意去做。但做，还是不做，怎么做才是他现在最应该决定的。

闵玧其干脆挡住田柾国的眼睛：“你别这样看着我，我受不了。”  
“亲还是不亲？”田柾国凶巴巴地开口，同时也努力跪起来，随即再一次扑到闵玧其的身上。他抓住闵玧其的手臂：“你流鼻血了。”说这话的表情无比真挚。  
闵玧其用手背一蹭，心说绝了，我他妈真的流鼻血了呢！我真是好棒棒。

“你怎么会流鼻血？”田柾国无辜极了，“但是，你的血闻起来好像......”  
闵玧其捏住田柾国的鼻子，“你冷静一点，我也冷静一点——我们各自冷静。”他另一只手抽了几张纸捂住自己的鼻子，“我去厕所处理一下，你想点别的事转移注意力，不要再......”  
田柾国低头看看自己身上的睡裤，嘴巴瘪了瘪，“我好像湿了。”  
闵玧其也跟着看过去：“我好像硬了。”

最终还是顺从本能天性滚到了床上——闵玧其觉得自己真是超级贴心，箭在弦上不得不发都能考虑到舒适问题。床，显然比沙发要好太多太多。

接吻过后的第二件事就是确认omega的信息素味道。闵玧其对那股熟悉又陌生的甜味实在是很在意，他把田柾国抱在怀里，大拇指被对方含在嘴里充当安抚奶嘴，然后伸手撩开对方后面的头发找到腺体舔了上去。【ABO二设omega的腺体舔上去可以确认味道】  
是的，就是这个味道。闵玧其不敢太用力，只是用舌尖轻轻缓缓地来回舔。Omega的腺体处比周围的正常皮肤要稍软一些，被舌头触碰到又会有回弹。闵玧其着迷地流连于腺体处，等到田柾国稍微安稳一点后才和对方确认：“你知道自己是巧克力味的吗？”

田柾国摇摇头说道：“我自己闻不出来，但我知道你很好闻。”  
“薄荷巧克力。”闵玧其亲了亲田柾国的耳朵，声音里带着笑意。“甜甜的，又有点凉。我很喜欢。”  
田柾国转过身去，伸手搂住闵玧其的脖子：“我不管，反正是我选了你。”  
“我知道。”闵玧其蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，“闭眼，我还想亲你。”

-

主动分开的臀缝里已经是湿漉漉的一片，不需要再用什么润滑剂。

田柾国觉得自己这样很丢脸，但也忍不住拉着闵玧其的手往下摸去：“我......第一次......”  
闵玧其猜到他要说什么，连忙开口：“alpha的信息素对你也有影响，所以......”闵玧其捏着田柾国的耳垂，“不用害羞，也不用一直把脸埋在我胸口。你要是觉得不自在，我可以闭上眼睛，反正那里很好找。”  
“嗯。”田柾国抿着嘴巴不说话，很快就感觉到闵玧其的手指在入口轻轻探了一下。  
“很湿。”闵玧其嘴唇贴着田柾国的嘴唇，用极小的音量呢喃般开口：“而且好小。”

“我不知道，你不用告诉我。”田柾国手指揪着闵玧其的衣服，“你闭眼睛了吗？”  
“闭了。”闵玧其忍着笑：“我有告诉过你吧？第一次见面我真的以为你是未成年。当时我在想，这个未成年也太能打了。不过想那么多也没想到你是omega。”  
田柾国的手指放过了那块可怜的布料，改为抚摸闵玧其的锁骨：“那你会很失望吗？”  
“不。我觉得这是大奖。”闵玧其慢慢插入一根食指，“这样，可以吗？”

因为那些充沛的体液，其实第一根手指的进入相当顺利。  
“可以。”田柾国轻轻抬起右脚压在了闵玧其的腰上，“你可以......手指......再进去一点。”  
闵玧其用那只已经弄湿的手扶了一把田柾国的大腿，把人拉的更近了。“那我要换中指。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为......”闵玧其含住他的嘴唇，“我的中指最长。”

怎么想都觉得现在的姿势太羞耻。  
田柾国腰和屁股下面都垫着枕头，双腿屈膝踩在床上，屁股咬着闵玧其的中指浑身都在发抖。明明只是手指，心里却生出一种已经被性器操进去的奇妙感觉。  
闵玧其的中指只负责左右轻轻晃动，深入或是浅出全都由田柾国自己操控。他上面是一件T恤，下半身光着，但脚上还穿着袜子。田柾国偷偷睁开眼看着再熟悉不过的天花板——某个角落有渗过水的痕迹，那痕迹的形状就像是一朵云，一朵他可以躺在上面摇摇晃晃、晕乎乎的云。

闵玧其不停亲吻着田柾国的膝盖，“舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”田柾国的喉咙发紧，“舒、舒服。”  
“用手指就这么舒服吗？”闵玧其笑笑，把曾经探访过对方体内的食指伸直了插进去，“两根，现在是两根手指了。”  
田柾国咽下口中的唾液，“我......我知道。”  
“你怎么知道？”闵玧其继续追问，“里面，好挤。”他的手指像是泡在一汪温泉之中，而温泉极小，池壁又是柔软的——“会不会痛？”

田柾国费力地摇了摇头，“不痛。”  
发情期的扩张其实并不用做的太彻底，因为omega的身体早已做好了接纳的准备。田柾国脱力地倒下去，后穴挤压着闵玧其的手指，整个人侧身额头贴着墙壁好好地喘了喘气。  
“床单湿了。”闵玧其手指轻轻搅弄几下，接着抽了出来。他伸手掰过对方的脸颊，“这就不行了还是这就满足了？”  
田柾国眼圈发红地看过去，“没力气了。”  
“打架的时候不是很有力气吗？”闵玧其开玩笑道，然后他俯下身去，拉过田柾国的手往自己的下体摸，“这里，还有力气。你要不要试试？”

-

闵玧其说什么田柾国都只有一个“好”字。

就着对方那个侧躺的姿势，闵玧其顺利地插了进去——一开始的时候很困难，所以他抬起了田柾国的右腿，创造了一点空间。只是龟头而已，那种被挤压的感觉却比之前的两根手指在里面时还要明显。  
“别怕。”闵玧其咬了咬牙，“我不会伤害你的。”  
田柾国紧紧抓住床单，“热。”  
“乖，慢慢的，一会儿就好。”闵玧其手掌盖在田柾国的臀瓣上来回轻揉，指尖也配合着不时捏着臀肉。像是对上暗号似的，穴肉逐渐放松，热情地欢迎着来访的客人——闵玧其拍了拍手掌下的臀瓣，“吃进去了。”

田柾国扭过身体看他，脸上的表情要哭不哭的，“都、都进去了吗？”  
“笨蛋，没那么快。”说着闵玧其往里顶了一下，“谁让你不乖，推推阻阻的......乖，屁股扭一扭，再吃一点。”  
田柾国有心要配合却不懂得如何在这快感中松懈自己，他为难地抓住闵玧其的手腕，“你摸摸我。”  
“摸哪里？”闵玧其抬起手掌又拍了拍他的臀瓣，“乖，让我进去。”  
“进不去了。”田柾国又舒服又难受，他松开手，自己撩起衣服下摆开始抚摸自己。可不管手心还是身上的皮肤，到处都很热，所有的所有找不到宣泄的出口。

闵玧其注意到他的动作，一边继续进去一边顺着对方的手摸进衣服底下的皮肤。手指找到了乳尖时轻时重地按压，没按几下omega就受不了地叫出了声。“乳头这么敏感吗？”  
田柾国咬着嘴唇不说话，动作上却还是喜欢闵玧其这么做的。被欺辱过的乳头更加敏感，一直挺立着，要是不小心擦到了衣服布料，简直就是一阵阵麻酥酥的电流击中大脑。  
“好爽。”田柾国手掌盖上去，要求闵玧其更用力一些。

“不能光玩上面啊。”闵玧其亲亲他，“该吃的还没吃完呢。”  
阴茎进去了三分之二，深深浅浅地在穴道里抽插。闵玧其抽出双手掰了掰臀瓣，命令对方——“把腿打开。”  
田柾国闭着眼睛转过去，一直弯曲着的双腿向前伸直。他不好意思地捂住前面，不愿意承认自己真的是一个会从后面得到快感的omega。  
“伸手抱住我。”闵玧其压低身体，双手越过了田柾国的膝盖后方，像是给小孩子把尿似的面对面地搂住对方。龟头再一次插进，随即是后面硬到不行的柱体。田柾国的身体被微微抬离了床面，闵玧其舌头舔了舔他的耳垂，“对不起，我忍不住想完全操进去了。”

田柾国一声惊呼，却并没有觉得很不适，如果忽略掉那种满胀感的话——幸好他听话地抱住了闵玧其的脖子，不然此刻这种肉刃在体内冲撞的感觉实在是让他有点害怕。  
“小孩子。”闵玧其贴的很近，“你说你是不是小孩子？外面又软又甜，里面又湿又紧。原来的发情期都是靠吃药吗？受得了吗？明明有东西进去就喜欢的不得了。”  
田柾国指尖在闵玧其背上挠了挠，不痛不痒的，“吃、吃药和......玩具。”  
“那喜欢原来那样还是现在这样？”闵玧其问道。  
田柾国脑袋转过去亲到了闵玧其的嘴上，“你。喜欢你。”

-

面对面摇晃身体的时候田柾国又不好意思了。  
他的阴茎笔直地竖立着，随着的顶弄一抖一抖地打在自己的小腹上。他捂住嘴巴，身体不自觉地又打开了一些。

“好可爱。”闵玧其看着对方紧绷的肌肉和阴茎，伸手在上面撸了几下。“我一边操你，一边看你自己玩，好不好？”  
田柾国眼睛睁开看了几秒又重新闭上了。  
“害羞了。”闵玧其换了个姿势让他坐在自己身上，“想不想再吃一些？”  
田柾国不明所以，“不是都......”  
闵玧其含住他的乳头，“从后面操会更深。”

又一次的插入伴随着闵玧其高扬的手掌。  
他发现田柾国很喜欢自己拍打臀瓣，手掌落上去就兴奋到不行，夹紧自己那一根一层层地往里收缩。闵玧其并不说破，只是扶着田柾国的臀瓣用力。  
田柾国不是他以为的那种omega，对方的身体更像是美学和力学的结合体，像是裹住金枪的绒毯，稍不注意就会粉身碎骨。可那危险中带着致命的柔软和热情，吸引着他放弃抵抗。

-

牙齿咬破田柾国的腺体时闵玧其从对方的后穴里退了出来。  
怀里的人也射了，手指紧握成拳难耐地在床单上蹭来蹭去。不到完全标记的时刻，闵玧其也不打算那么做——他把田柾国搂进自己的怀里，温柔哄了又哄，直到对方睡着。可等到对方睡着以后，他又忍不住伸出舌头舔上了腺体——这味道真好吃。  
两人共享着温度和气息，田柾国在睡梦中的呼吸也稳定了下来，他把自己的身体蜷缩成一团，完美地嵌入闵玧其的怀抱，做了一个好梦。

醒来的时候感觉不对。  
田柾国脑中只有一些残留的记忆，并不能将之串联起来。他浑身都不舒服，像是跑完马拉松又被人拉去打了几场拳击......不，好像比跑完马拉松又被人拉去打了几场拳击还要不舒服。田柾国转过身打量着卧室，他总觉得有哪里不对。

“你醒了。”闵玧其站在卧室门口，手里还拿着一个温度计。  
田柾国眼睛瞪大，“你！”  
“先量一下体温。”闵玧其笑着走过去，“如果温度正常的话，那就没什么大问题了。”他那个医生朋友早上才跟他回了电话，笑骂他艳福不浅以后又嘱咐了几句。对于田柾国这种长期靠药物抑制发情期的omega来说，在初次性爱之后有极小的几率会发生应激反应或是别的症状——持续高烧就是之一。  
田柾国防备地握起拳头，“你怎么......”话说到一半，脑海中却回想了不少画面。田柾国红着脸，“你，你居然......”这话说到一半，又回想起了自己的反应，“我，我居然......”  
闵玧其憋住笑，伸手摸了摸田柾国的头，然后亲了亲对方的头发，“乖，先量体温。”

确认体温正常以后，闵玧其便提出要帮对方查看一下那个部位。  
田柾国想都没想就摇头拒绝了，“我觉得很好。”说完就直接被闵玧其钳制住手腕拉过头顶，接着嘴唇也被亲了，闵玧其鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，眼中满是笑意。田柾国下意识地吸了吸鼻子，“我真的......很好。”  
“昨晚我有点没控制住。”闵玧其解释道，“所以看一下比较放心。”他再三保证不会做什么，终于征得田柾国的同意，掀开了被子。

被子下的田柾国还是光着的。  
“你别看了！”田柾国看不到闵玧其的动作，却能感觉到闵玧其的接近，他呼吸出的热气撒在皮肤上，像是能直接在皮肤上凝结出水滴。  
“乖。”闵玧其说道，然后低头含住了田柾国的阴茎。  
田柾国推了推他的头，“不是说看一下吗？”  
闵玧其握住阴茎的底端，“你一直硬着。”  
“这是正常的生理反应——”田柾国试图制止这一切，可他越说越没底气，“这，这是晨勃。”  
闵玧其才不管他，“都快中午了，晨什么晨。放心，我不进去。”

是没进去，但最后还是重新抱着omega一起撸了一管才起来。田柾国把头埋在闵玧其肩窝嗅了嗅，“白兰地。”  
“嗯？”  
“你的味道。”田柾国伸手摸了摸闵玧其的锁骨，“对了，你是不是应该给我开双份工资？”  
闵玧其这才想起完全被自己抛到脑后的酒吧，他抱着田柾国笑道，“嗯，还有生活补贴。”  
田柾国又偷偷地吸了一口闵玧其的味道，“我听说......”剩下的话用极小的声音说了出来。闵玧其掐住他的屁股，是的，发情期可不止一天。

【番外】

闵玧其原意是要把人带回自己家住，毕竟家里什么都有，也比较方便。然而田柾国的情欲来势汹汹，一连三天像是把之前那些用药和工具度过的时光全部补回来，好不容易才消停下来。发情期结束后的第一件事就是去看医生。

闵玧其把人带去了朋友的诊所，检查一番倒是没什么大问题。田柾国穿着肩连帽卫衣，帽子拉起来挡着脸，有些不好意思地坐在办公室里听医生嘱咐一些发情期的注意事项。闵玧其也坐在一边认真旁听，时不时还要插嘴提问几句。他朋友不动声色地白了他几眼，最后笑着回答完问题又把两人送了出去。  
“哎，你等会儿。”医生叫住闵玧其。  
闵玧其把车钥匙扔给田柾国，“乖，去车上等我。”  
田柾国点头，把钥匙放进卫衣前面的口袋里，大步流星地往后面的停车场走去。

眼看着人走没影了闵玧其才开口，“说吧，还要单独跟我说什么？”  
“倒没什么大事。”医生倚靠着门框笑了笑，“就是劝你悠着点——做检查的时候我忍着没说，刚才当着小孩儿的面我也忍着没说......人家一处男，你能不能别那么禽兽啊？”  
闵玧其反应过来了，“你放什么屁呢。”  
对方无奈，抛了管药膏给他，“拿着，回去给他用。”  
“嗯？”  
“早晚各一次。”医生说完就挥挥手，“快滚吧。”

-

田柾国坐在驾驶座，见闵玧其过来就摇下了车窗，“他单独找你，不会是告诉你，我得了什么可怕的病吧？”  
闵玧其低头看着田柾国，右手抬起来捏住他的脸颊拉了拉，“呸呸呸，瞎说什么，不吉利。”  
“痛，放手。”田柾国拍拍闵玧其的手背，“一般电视剧里不都这么演的吗？一点小毛病去医院检查，结果查出来别的。医生不敢跟病人说，怕刺激到病人，于是就找各种理由把人支出去，单独留下家属......”  
“承认我是你家属，嗯？那是不是给我个名分？”闵玧其捏脸改为挠下巴，“还有，我刚才没用劲儿。”说完就绕去另外一边上了副驾驶。

仰头的时候卫衣帽子跟着滑了下去，田柾国也没再拉起来。他偏头看着右边的闵玧其，问道，“我开车？”  
“你开呗。”闵玧其很放心，“刚好我也享受一下。”  
田柾国笑笑，“要是碰哪儿了......”  
“算我的。”闵玧其拉住田柾国卫衣帽子上的带子，把人拉到面前亲了一口，“实在不行就从你工资里扣。”  
田柾国咬了咬闵玧其的嘴唇，“什么黑心老板，你小心我跳槽。”  
“家属，家属。”闵玧其纠正他，“好了，乖乖开车。”

因为田柾国的缺席，乐队表演不得已停了几天，再露面的时候所有人都好奇到底发生了什么。田柾国只说是学校临时有事，忙完以后又生了病，这才耽误了酒吧这边的表演。闵玧其叫了外卖，把所有人留下来吃夜宵。这个点吃不了别的，不是烧烤就是小龙虾。调酒师积极主动地搬来酒，“想喝什么就说，我去给你们调。”  
“多麻烦啊，啤酒挺好的。”鼓手开了瓶啤酒，瓶口在桌沿碰了碰举起来自己先喝了。  
闵玧其看向调酒师，“你这也太敬业了吧？”  
调酒师直勾勾地望着田柾国，“人齐了，我高兴啊。”

“还惦记着呢？”找了个机会闵玧其换到了调酒师身边坐，对方看田柾国的眼神让他不舒服，但当着那么多人的面也不好直接说。“我看你能把他给吃了。”  
“搞不到手看看都不行吗？”调酒师倒是很坦然，“看美人延年益寿。”  
“去你的。”闵玧其笑着推推他，“不过别想了。”  
调酒师惊讶，“为什么？”  
闵玧其却没再回答，坐回了田柾国身边。

田柾国在跟人划拳，运气来了可谓是挡都挡不住。他面前那杯酒就没动过，反而是其他几人揉着肚子说喝不下了。田柾国打了个响舌，“喝不下就去厕所，放放水回来又能机继续喝。”  
“划拳挺厉害嘛。”闵玧其捏捏他的肩膀坐下来，“之前都没看出来。”  
田柾国冲他抛了个媚眼，“你没看出来的事多得是。”说完他凑了过去，“你跟那谁说什么呢？”  
“没什么，酒吧的事，你别操心。”闵玧其不动声色地抬起手揽住田柾国的肩膀，“还想玩？”  
田柾国努努嘴，“菜还没吃完，不能浪费了。”  
闵玧其从一片混乱的桌子上找出一副干净的一次性手套，“你玩吧，我给你剥虾。”  
田柾国意外，又装作跟闵玧其说悄悄话似的蹭了蹭对方的耳垂。

差不多解决掉夜宵，活动进入了最后的闲谈环节。  
有实在坚持不了喝醉的人直接找了舒服的卡座陷进去睡觉，剩下的则是围在桌子旁互相打趣调侃。田柾国不想参与后半夜的无聊成人话题，于是闭着眼睛靠在软垫上装睡——当然，还是坐在闵玧其身边。  
闵玧其知道田柾国根本就没醉，但也没想着要揭穿他，而是脱了外套顺手往田柾国身上一搭。田柾国装着睡，没过一会儿干脆忍着笑靠在了闵玧其肩膀上。反正有外套挡着，正好可以做一些少儿不宜的事。

闵玧其是被田柾国给摸硬了。他没想到这人胆子这么大，居然敢当着这么多人的面偷偷摸摸在桌子下面搞事情。牛仔裤紧绷到要命，害他不得不换了个姿势顺着又往下坐了一点。好在其他人并没有看出他们两人之间发生了什么，还在讲着自己过往的辉煌经历。  
田柾国不光用手背隔着牛仔布轻轻蹭，玩到后面更是翻过手来掌心压着慢慢揉。只不过好好的调戏变了味，明明只是想捉弄闵玧其的，结果搞得自己也很想要......田柾国不舒服地扭了扭身子，鼻尖贴着闵玧其的衣服深深吸了一口气——

“睡醒了？你去哪儿？”乐队的人盯着突然起身的田柾国，一脸震惊。  
田柾国头也不回地往楼上去，“老板，借你的休息室躺一会儿。”  
闵玧其莫名松了一口气，“你有钥匙吗？”  
“刚才在你包里拿了。”田柾国举高手臂，食指上果真套着一串钥匙链，“谢了。”  
大家面面相觑，没过几秒又开始说闵玧其偏心。闵玧其自己都快着火了，也没什么好语气，“谁让他好看呢？”

-

“还以为你是真困。”闵玧其回了休息室，一点不意外地看着田柾国光着两条腿坐在床边晃。他顺手关了门，靠在门上盯着那两条腿一动不动的。  
田柾国歪头笑，“还以为你懂。”说完视线下移，停在闵玧其身体某个部位，“下去了？”  
“故意逗我呢。”闵玧其手背过去卡上了锁，“撩完就走——哪有你这样的。”  
田柾国双手张开，“那你过来。”  
闵玧其走过去俯身抱住田柾国，“干嘛？”  
“我就想问问你，上次去医院，医生除了给你药膏真的没说别的？”田柾国嘴唇贴着闵玧其的耳朵轻轻扫过。  
“比如说？”  
“比如说......我是不是那种动不动就会发情的人？”田柾国搂住闵玧其的脖子，“要不要做？”

休息室里的格局改变了不少。  
田柾国一只脚踩在绒毯上，另一只脚的膝盖则是跪在了沙发上。一抬头，眼前就是窗户玻璃——窗帘拉开了，房间里只有角落里那盏落地灯亮着。  
闵玧其掐着他的腰用力冲撞，“背着我做过润滑？”  
田柾国的笑被止不住的喘息打断了几次，他微微回头，“都说了是发情，我需要润滑剂吗？”  
“那可真够湿的。”闵玧其拍拍他的屁股，“夹紧一点。”  
“我怕我夹太紧你会受不了。”田柾国右手抓住了沙发的靠垫，“要试试吗？”

原以为情欲汹涌，来去匆匆，然而两个人都极有默契地放缓了节奏，滚去了床上继续未完的性事。  
闵玧其伸手摸了摸田柾国的嘴唇，又顺势把手指插入了他的发间，但指尖传来的触感不太对劲——闵玧其愣了一秒，把人拉近了看，“什么时候去剃了头发？”  
“昨天。”田柾国拉开他的手，主动张嘴含住了大拇指，“天气太热了，头发打薄点凉快。”  
闵玧其有些无奈，“你这可不是打薄了一点。”头发茬不像头发丝那么软，倒是有些硬度，就像是玫瑰花枝上的软刺。  
“嗯，剃了一层。”田柾国咬着他的大拇指连说话声音都很含糊，“反正上面还有一层能挡着。你不也现在才发现吗？”  
“对，我也是现在才发现你这么......”剩下的话都被别的声音淹没了。闵玧其抽出自己的手指，把人重新压了回去。“这可是你自找的。”


End file.
